


Hope Saver

by itisjustme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjustme/pseuds/itisjustme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co, jeśli jesteś jedyną osobą, która może mnie uratować?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Saver

Jesienne dni w Anglii niczym nie różniły się od pozostałej części roku. Może tylko padało odrobinę bardziej niż zwykle. Krople deszczu spadały z nieba od rana do samego wieczora. Drzewa pozbyły się swoich najpierw zielonych, później różnokolorowych kreacji. Liście szeleściły pod stopami ludzi spacerujących po parkach, a osoby czekające na przystankach, bądź śpieszące do pracy z parasolami nad głowami, często stawały się ofiarami kałuż z ulicy, rozbryzgiwanych przez przejeżdżające samochody.

Tego wieczoru nie było inaczej.

Dwudziestojednoletni student londyńskiej Akademii Sztuk Pięknych wyszedł z uczelni, uprzednio zarzucając na głowę kaptur i upewniając się, że jego prace są bezpieczne w torbie. Nie zniósłby, gdyby któraś z nich została zniszczona przez rzęsisty deszcz, który jak na złość przybrał na sile.

Aktualnie nie marzył o niczym innym, jak tylko znaleźć się w mieszkaniu i zasiąść przed telewizorem z kubkiem gorącej, rozgrzewającej herbaty. Albo z butelką piwa.

Przebiegł przez ulicę, starając się nie wbiec w żadną kałużę. Opatulił się szczelniej kurtką i schował dłonie do kieszeni, ruszając chodnikiem wzdłuż ulicy. Przydrożne latarnie i przejeżdżające samochody oświetlały mu drogę, a on sam po kilku minutach skręcił do parku, z którego już tylko kawałek dzielił go od jego mieszkania w starej kamienicy.

Lubił swoją uczelnię, a nade wszystko kierunek, który studiował. Nie zamieniłby go na żaden inny. Od zawsze kręciła go sztuka. Kiedy jego koledzy po lekcjach biegli na pobliskie boisko, żeby pograć w piłkę, on wolał wrócić do domu, włączyć swoją ulubioną muzykę i oddać się swojej pasji.

O tej porze w parku nie było żywej duszy. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało. Drzewa kołyszące się na wietrze rzucały dookoła cienie, co dodawało temu miejscu odrobinę grozy. Zayn Malik lubił takie klimaty. Od zawsze był fanem horrorów. Kręciły go duchy, zjawy i inne potwory. Nie lubił jednak produkcji, w których fabuła opierała się głównie na obcinaniu sobie nawzajem łbów. Nienawidził widoku krwi i wnętrzności, które zajmowały dziewięćdziesiąt procent filmu.

Lekko zirytowany zmarszczył czoło, kiedy wydawało mu się, że coś usłyszał. Pozbył się wszelkich złudzeń, kiedy usłyszał to samo po raz drugi. Owy odgłos nie przypominał Malikowi żadnego, który mógł skojarzyć z miejscem, w którym aktualnie się znajdował.

Rozejrzał się dookoła, jednak nikt ani nic nie rzuciło mu się w oczy. Już miał pójść dalej, kiedy dosłownie kilka metrów przed sobą dostrzegł postać kulącą się na ławce, w świetle jednej z wielu latarni oświetlających park. Powolnym krokiem ruszył w tamtym kierunku. Kiedy podszedł bliżej, zauważył, że to nie więcej jak kilkunastoletni chłopak. Siedział tak skulony, że Zayn nie mógł dostrzec nic więcej.

-Przepraszam-odezwał się, wyciągając rękę w jego stronę.-Wszystko w porządku?

Nastolatek uniósł głowę i spojrzał na bruneta. W świetle latarni Zayn mógł dostrzec, że twarz chłopaka jest czerwona i lekko napuchnięta od płaczu. Z jego błękitnych oczu nadal skapywały łzy, a blond włosy były całkowicie mokre. Z resztą tak samo, jak cały jego ubiór.

Blondyn przestraszył się nie na żarty, widząc stojącego nad nim i przypatrującego mu się z niepokojem Malika. Przeraziły go rysy jego twarzy tym bardziej uwydatnione w świetle lampy. Do tego jego oczy, które w przytłumionym świetle okolicznych latarni wydawały się być niemal czarne. Uważał jednak, że było w nim coś pięknego. W jego oczach dostrzegł zatroskanie i zaciekawienie zarazem, co przeszkadzało odczuciu strachu całkowicie nim zawładnąć.

-Wszystko w porządku?-brunet powtórzył pytanie.-Nic ci nie jest? Dlaczego tu siedzisz?

Blondyn pokręcił głową, ocierając oczy rękawem i tak mokrej już kurtki.

-Po prostu..-pociągnął lekko nosem i przyjął chusteczkę ofiarowaną mu przez bruneta, którą ten chwilę wcześniej wyjął ze swojej torby.-Nie chcę wracać do domu-wyszeptał, odwracając wzrok od Malika.-Wolę tu zostać.

Oczywiście ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziane przez Horana było totalną bujdą. Wolałby być wszędzie, byleby tylko nie marznąć i nie moknąć na tej nieszczęsnej ławce.

-Też mi coś-prychnął Zayn, spoglądając na zegarek. Dochodziła 22:00.-Chodź ze mną, ogrzejesz się trochę. Dam ci coś suchego do ubrania, zrobię herbatę. Jakiekolwiek byś miał ku temu powody, nie możesz tu siedzieć.

Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego to robił. Nie znał nawet imienia tego chłopaka, nie mówiąc już o czymkolwiek innym. Po prostu czuł, że tak trzeba.

Zaskoczony blondyn spojrzał swoimi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami na dwudziestojednolatka. Nie dowierzał własnym uszom. Nieznajomy mężczyzna zaprosił go do siebie do mieszkania. W dodatku (o dziwo) nie słyszał w jego głosie nawet odrobiny drwiny, do czego był przyzwyczajony. Wyczuwał bijące od niego szczerość i współczucie, którego nigdy nie doświadczył u nikogo innego.

-No chodź-zachęcił go Zayn.-Chyba, że chcesz jeszcze bardziej zmoknąć. Ja przynajmniej nie zmierzam.

Mulat uśmiechnął się ciepło do blondyna i chwycił go ostrożnie za ramię, pomagając mu wstać. Dosyć szybkim marszem, któremu Zayn nadawał odpowiednie tempo, podążyli w stronę obdrapanej kamienicy, która zaczynała wyglądać ku nim spomiędzy drzew. Blondyn ledwo dotrzymywał Malikowi kroku, ale w końcu mógł odsapnąć, kiedy znaleźli się na obskurnej i słabo oświetlonej klatce schodowej.

-Jak masz na imię?-zainteresował się Zayn, kiedy powoli wspinali się po schodach na czwarte, ostatnie piętro budynku.

-Niall-odparł blondyn. Kiedy szli, ukradkiem przypatrywał się swojemu wybawcy, co nie było takie proste, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że z kondycją Nialla nie było najlepiej, a musiał skupić się na dotrzymywaniu Zaynowi tempa. Nie wiedział, dlaczego ten nieznajomy postanowił się o niego zatroszczyć. To nie było w stylu jego dotychczasowych znajomych. Jeśli w ogóle mógł ich tak nazwać. Kolejną sprawą była kwestia zaufania. Dlaczego ufał kompletnie obcemu, starszemu od niego mężczyźnie? Jakby nie dość miał zawodów i rozczarowań. Było w tym brązowookim brunecie jednak coś, co pozwalało mu wierzyć, że tym razem będzie inaczej. Po za tym naprawdę nie chciał się przeziębić.

-Fajne imię. Ja jestem Zayn. Gdzie mieszkasz?

-Trzy przecznice stąd.

Zayn pomyślał, że to nie jest aż tak daleko, żeby Niall nie mógł wrócić na noc do siebie, ale nie zadawał więcej pytań. Zaprosił go do siebie i teraz nie było już odwrotu. Nie miał zamiaru go wyganiać.

W końcu stanęli pod drzwiami mieszkania bruneta, który już wyciągał klucze z bocznej kieszeni swojej całkowicie mokrej torby. Modlił się tylko, żeby jej zawartość była sucha. Przekręcił klucz w zamku i puścił Nialla przodem, po czym sam wszedł do mieszkania. Zdjął kurtkę, a potem wziął również okrycie swojego gościa i zawiesił je na oparciach dwóch kuchennych krzeseł stojących przy kaloryferze. Swoją torbę uprzednio zostawił w korytarzu.

Pani Hudson, właścicielka kamienicy, nie była typem właściciela, który w nosie ma to, jak czują się jego lokatorzy, a obchodzi go tylko to, żeby zapłacili czynsz. Mieszkańcy zawsze mieli dostęp do gorącej wody, a w czasie chłodniejszych wieczorów i nocy mogli ogrzać się przy ciepłych grzejnikach. Do tego zawsze można było z nią porozmawiać. Była naprawdę cudowna. Do tego czynsz nie był zbyt wysoki.

-Proszę, rozgość się-Malik gestem ręki zaprosił Nialla do zajęcia miejsca na kanapie w małym saloniku.-Przyniosę ci jakieś rzeczy na zmianę.

Kiedy Zayn opuścił pokój, blondyn rozejrzał się dookoła. Od razu rzuciło mu się w oczy, co interesuje jego gospodarza. I że mieszkał sam.

Ściany pomieszczenia pomalowane były na ciemnobeżowy kolor. Wisiało na nich kilka obrazów. Sofa, na której siedział Niall, ustawiona została w samym środku pokoju, a tuż obok niej stał niski stolik do kawy, na którym aktualnie leżało kilka papierków po batonikach, butelka niedopitej coli oraz pudełko z nadgryzionym kawałkiem pizzy w środku. Centralnie przed nim, na szafce, stał średniej wielkości telewizor, a obok niego ustawione były ramki ze zdjęciami. Niall domyślił się, że dziewczyny, które były przedstawione na fotografiach razem z Zaynem, to jego siostry. Kochający brat. Przy ścianie po drugiej stronie pokoju, stał duży regał, którego półki aż uginały się pod ilością znajdujących się na nich książek. Można by rzec, że było to największa rzecz w tym małym pokoju.

Kilka minut później wrócił Zayn, trzymając pod pachą swoje siwe spodnie od dresu i koszulkę z logiem Pink Floyd. Położył je obok blondyna.

-Pierwsze drzwi po prawej stronie to łazienka-brunet wskazał swojemu gościowi kierunek.-Możesz z niej skorzystać, jeśli chcesz. Pójdę zaparzyć herbatę i.. chyba musimy pogadać.

Piętnaście minut później obydwaj siedzieli w salonie na kanapie z kubkami pełnymi gorącej cieczy w dłoniach. Niall przebrał się w suche ubrania Malika, a jego własne ciuchy suszyły się na kaloryferze. Chciał coś powiedzieć, podziękować Zaynowi za pomoc. Może nawet przeprosić za kłopot, który mu sprawił. Nie odezwał się jednak. Czuł się zbyt zawstydzony i onieśmielony towarzystwem chłopaka. Siedział tylko wpatrzony w swoje splecione na kubku palce.

-Posłuchaj-to Zayn odezwał się jako pierwszy.-Mi wcale nie przeszkadza to, że tutaj jesteś. Możesz zostać tak długo, jak tylko będziesz chciał, ale jednak wolałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego nie chciałeś wrócić do domu. I może dowiedzieć się o tobie czegoś więcej.

W pierwszym momencie poczuł się bardzo dziwnie z myślą, że ktoś interesuje się nim aż tak bardzo. Nie przywykł do tego. Przyzwyczaił się do bycia popychadłem i obiektem drwin. Nie radził sobie z absolutnie niczym, a już w ogóle nie ze swoją przeszłością. Dla niego całe życie było drogą przez mękę. Wręcz nie mógł się doczekać, aż ta męczarnia się wreszcie skończy.

-Nie chciałem, bo.. bo wiedziałem, że będzie tam ktoś na mnie czekał-wymamrotał. Miał cichą nadzieję, że Zayn nie będzie pytał o nic więcej. Nie czuł się komfortowo mówiąc o swoim życiu i własnych problemach.

-Ten ktoś zrobił ci to?-spytał Malik, dotykając dłonią powoli ginącego siniaka na lewym policzku Nialla. Nie miał pojęcia, że ktoś inny dawno temu wyrządził blondynowi o wiele poważniejszą krzywdę niż tylko zwykłego siniaka.

-Nie chcę o tym gadać.-Niall odwrócił głowę, dając Zaynowi tym samym do zrozumienia, że nie powinien pytać o nic więcej.

-Nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko spaniu na kanapie?

Nie miał. Kiedy Zayn udał się do swojej sypialni, Niall ułożył się najwygodniej jak było to tylko możliwe na stosunkowo krótkiej sofie. Opatulił się kołdrą przyniesioną mu przez Malika i po kilku minutach spał jak dziecko.

Kiedy następnego ranka Zayn obudził się i po kilkukrotnym przekręceniu się z boku na bok przypomniał sobie o swoim gościu, Nialla już nie było. Zamiast niego zastał tylko złożone w idealną kostkę i ułożone na kupce ciuchy, które pożyczył mu poprzedniego wieczoru. Koc, którym w nocy przykrył się Niall, wisiał przerzucony przez oparcie kanapy. Blondyn nie zostawił po sobie żadnej wiadomości.

Zayn nie ukrywał, że trochę go to zaniepokoiło. Poprzedniego wieczoru Niall zdecydowanie nie chciał wrócić do domu. Wyglądało to nawet trochę tak, jakby się czegoś bał. Dokąd więc poszedł?

To pytanie zadawał sobie jeszcze przez kilka kolejnych tygodni. Z nadzieją, że może spotka blondyna w tym samym parku, w którym go znalazł, rozglądał się po nim każdego wieczoru, wracając z uczelni. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd to uczucie się u niego wzięło, ale czuł się za Nialla w jakiś nie do końca zrozumiały dla niego samego sposób odpowiedzialny. Skoro wziął go do siebie, kiedy znalazł go na parkowej ławce, skulonego i zapłakanego, w dodatku niewątpliwie przerażonego, to powinien chociaż upewnić się, czy aby na pewno nic mu nie jest. Po chłopaku nie było ani śladu.

Pewnego dnia Zayn postanowił, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli po prostu zapomni o Niallu i przestanie się przejmować. W końcu co mu to da, jeśli tamten zapadł się pod ziemię? Niemal udało mu się zrealizować swój plan, jednak wtedy wydarzyło się coś, na co przestał już nawet w najmniejszym stopniu liczyć. Zobaczył go.

Wyszedł z kamienicy z torbą przewieszoną przez ramię i zawiązał szalik na szyi. Tego dnia postanowił założyć swój zimowy płaszcz. Londyńskie powietrze stało się mroźne i można było wyczuć zbliżającą się wielkimi krokami zimę.

Przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy i włożył dłonie do kieszeni swojego odzienia. Już od dwóch lat chodził tą samą trasą. Po kilku sekundach był w parku. Spacerek na uczelnię zajmował mu średnio dziesięć minut. Cieszył się, że udało mu się znaleźć mieszkanie tak blisko Akademii. Przynajmniej nie musiał zrywać się z łóżka wczesnym rankiem i na złamanie karku pędzić, żeby zdążyć na autobus.

Nie był rannym ptaszkiem. Wstawanie wcześnie rano przychodziło mu z wielkim trudem. Do tego kładł się spać możliwie najpóźniej, oglądając „Supernatural” do późnej nocy. Żałował, że nie miał więcej czasu na imprezy. Czasu ani siły. Studia były bardzo wymagające i męczące. Korzystał z każdej okazji, żeby tylko wypocząć po zajęciach.

Był już prawie po drugiej stronie parku, kiedy jego uwagę przykuła blond czupryna znikająca za zakrętem.

Zaintrygowany zmarszczył czoło i nie zastanawiając się wiele, ruszył za jej właścicielem. Doskonale wiedział, kto nim był. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się złapać Nialla i zażądać wyjaśnień. Albo chociaż dowie się, gdzie Horan mieszka. Zupełnie zapomniał o zajęciach na uczelni, a jego głowę na nowo zajął Niall.

Starał się iść za Niallem tak, żeby ten nie mógł go zauważyć ani usłyszeć. Utrzymywał między nimi kilkunastometrową odległość. Znał siebie. Wiedział, że był zbyt uparty, żeby dać za wygraną. Do tego zastanawiał się, co Niall robił w tym parku. Czyżby chciał do niego iść, tylko rozmyślił się w ostatnim momencie? Zaynowi wydało się to być dość żałosnym wytłumaczeniem. Mógł mieć miliony innych powodów.

Szedł za blondynem około dwudziestu minut. Starając się nie ujawnić, gubił go kilkukrotnie, żeby chwilę później zobaczyć go wynurzającego się zza zakrętu. Niall przystawał kilkukrotnie, a Zayn w ostatnim momencie uskakiwał za najbliższy krzak lub drzewo.

W końcu dotarli w biedniejsze i mniej zadbane okolice Londynu. Zayn nie przypominał sobie, żeby był tu kiedykolwiek w czasie swojego prawie trzyletniego pobytu w stolicy. Wszystko było takie szare i smutne. Z okolicznych domów w wielu miejscach odpadał tynk, odsłaniając mury z czerwonej cegły. Trawniki były poszarzałe i pozarastane. Zauważył, że w niektórych mieszkaniach szyby w okach są powybijane, Ogarnęło go przerażenie, kiedy pomyślał, że w jednym z tych mieszkań mieszkał Niall. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że ten uroczy i niewinny chłopak może mieszkać w czymś takim. Już rozumiał, dlaczego Horan nie chciał wracać do domu. W końcu sam omijał tę okolicę szerokim łukiem.

Zayn zobaczył, jak Niall wchodzi do jednego z bloków i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Stojąc z rękami i w zamyśleniu przygryzając wargę, kopnął kamyk leżący obok jego buta, który poleciał kilka metrów wzdłuż ulicy, po czym odwrócił się i wrócił do swojego mieszkania. Nie miał ochoty iść na uczelnię. Nie z takim mętlikiem w głowie.

*

Kilka dni później, kiedy obudził się w sobotnie popołudnie, przygotował się do niezapowiedzianej i zapewne niespodziewanej wizyty u Nialla. Całkiem sporo myślał o tym przez ostatnie kilka dni. Nie chciał się narzucać. Chciał tylko wiedzieć, czemu Niall nie zostawił mu żadnej wiadomości.

Po kilku godzinach stał przed budynkiem, w którym – jak mu się wydawało – mieszkał Niall, nie był już taki pewny, czy robi dobrze. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że znalezienie odpowiedniego mieszkania może być dość trudne, a sąsiedzi mogą wcale nie być skorzy do pomocy. Postanowił jednak zaryzykować i zapukał do pierwszych drzwi, które wybrał na chybił-trafił.

Drzwi otworzył mu mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Na jego twarzy widniał bujny, nie golony zapewne od wielu dni zarost, a koszulka (kiedyś pewnie biała) była brudna. W ręku trzymał do połowy opróżnioną butelkę piwa, a z jego mieszkania wydobywał się nieprzyjemny zapach stęchlizny. Zaynowi zrobiło się naprawdę żal Nialla, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że chłopak musiał wychowywać się w takich warunkach.

-Czegoś tu chciał?-warknął owy mężczyzna.

-Szukam.. takiego chłopaka. Blondyna, trochę niższego ode mnie. Nie wiem pan, gdzie on mieszka?

-Tego szczeniaka, Horana? Szukaj pan na piętrze, drugie drzwi po lewo. Nie wiem, czego mógłbyś u niego szukać-powiedział i zamknął Zaynowi drzwi przed nosem, zanim ten zdążył chociażby podziękować.

Kierując się otrzymanymi wskazówkami, wspiął się po dość stromych i niestabilnych schodach na piętro i odszukał wskazane mieszkanie.

Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym wypuścił powietrze z płuc, przymykając oczy i próbując dodać sobie odwagi. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i niepewnie zapukał do drzwi.

Otworzyła mu o wiele niższa od niego kobieta o blond włosach i przenikliwie niebieskich oczach – zupełnie takich jak oczy Nialla. Ubrana była w ciemne, nieco znoszone spodnie i jasny sweter, którego rękawy były trochę rozciągnięte.

-Dzień dobry. Zastałem Nialla?-spytał trochę niepewnym głosem Zayn. Był w stu procentach pewny, że rozmawia z mamą blondyna. Chłopak był jej lustrzanym odbiciem.

-Niestety, nie ma go. Wyszedł niedawno, nie mam pojęcia, kiedy wróci. O co chodzi?

-Nie chciałbym robić pani problemu, ale czy mógłbym na niego zaczekać? Chciałbym z nim porozmawiać. Jestem jego..-zawahał się, nie do końca wiedząc, jakiego słowa powinien użyć.-Jestem jego znajomym, poznaliśmy się niedawno.

Pani Horan trochę nieufnie zmierzyła Zayna wzrokiem. Doskonale rozumiał brak zaufania ze strony kobiety. Sam nie ufałby pierwszej lepszej osobie, która zapukała do jego drzwi, gdyby mieszkał w tej okolicy. Domyślał się, że tutaj nawet sąsiadom się nie ufało.

Zayn posłał kobiecie błagalne spojrzenie. Po chwili namysłu postanowiła go jednak wpuścić do środka.

Mieszkanie, w którym mieszkał Niall, może nie było najpiękniejsze, ale widać było, że ktoś o nie dbał. Było tu jasno – biorąc pod uwagę otaczającą wszystko dookoła na zewnątrz szarość – i czysto. Meble naznaczone były upływającym czasem. Widocznie obecnie mieszkająca tu rodzina nie była pierwszą, która miała je w swoim posiadaniu.

Kiedy Zayn przekroczył próg kuchni, do której zaprosiła go mama Nialla, zobaczył stół, którego blat przykryty był ceratą w czerwoną pepitkę. Przy nim, przodem do siebie, stały dwa krzesła z wytartą tapicerką na siedzeniach. Linoleum, swoim wzorem imitujące płytki w jasnym odcieniu, przymocowane było do podłogi. Przy ścianach stały nie pierwszej młodości szafki. Niektórych nie dało się domknąć i wisiały z uchylonymi drzwiami, ukazując swoją zawartość. Na białej lodówce, stojącej w kącie pomieszczenia, za pomocą magnesów z jogurtów przywieszone zostały rysunki, których wykonanie Zayn przypisał dziecku w wieku przedszkolnym. Był pewien, że nie zostały one namalowane niedawno. Kartki papieru były już lekko pożółkłe.

Pani Horan zaprosiła Zayna do zajęcia miejsca przy stole. Chwilę później stał przed nim kubek pełen gorącej herbaty z mlekiem.

-Więc.. może powiesz, co sprowadza cię do mojego syna?-zagaiła kobieta, która niewątpliwie była zaintrygowana pojawieniem się w jej mieszkaniu kogokolwiek, kto zainteresowałby się jej synem. Tym bardziej, że Zayn nie wyglądał na jednego z łobuzów, których na tym osiedlu było niemal tyle, ile mrówek w mrowisku.

-Poznaliśmy się jakiś czas temu. Niall przenocował u mnie, był cały przemoknięty. Naprawdę było mi go szkoda i nie chciałem, żeby zamarzł na tej parkowej ławce. Kiedy rano się obudziłem, jego już nie było. Przypadkowo odkryłem, że to tutaj mieszka i chciałbym, żeby chociaż powiedział mi, dlaczego zniknął tak bez słowa. Mam takie wrażenie, że czegoś się bał, bo powiedział, że nie chce wracać do domu. Wspomniał coś chyba, że ktoś tu na niego czeka, albo coś w tym stylu..-W tym momencie dało się słyszeć trzaśnięcie frontowych drzwi od mieszkania. W progu kuchni stanął Niall. Miał na sobie tą samą kurtkę, w której kilka tygodni wcześniej znalazł go Zayn. Z jego bioder luźno zwisały odrobinę za duże na niego, przybrudzone, szare dresy. Blond włosy na głowie Horana sterczały w każdą stronę, zmierzwione przez obecny na dworze wiatr, a jego policzki zaróżowione były od mrozu.

Widząc blondyna, Zayn zerwał się ze swojego siedzenia, nieomal wylewając resztkę herbaty, która została na dnie kubka. Nie odezwał się słowem, a i sam Niall nie powiedział nic; zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się zobaczyć Zayna w swoim mieszkaniu. Malik widział w oczach Horana panikę. Niall był przerażony, nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien się zachować. Nie sądził, że jeszcze kiedyś zobaczy Zayna, chociaż w głębi serca miał nadzieję spotkać go niby przypadkiem. Chodził pod kamienicę, w której mieszkał Zayn. Chciał do niego pójść, wytłumaczyć mu wszystko. Wiedział, że tak trzeba. Zawsze rezygnował jednak w ostatnim momencie i wracał do domu wściekły na samego siebie. Miał nadzieję zobaczyć Zayna, ale nie w takich okolicznościach. Był niemal pewny, że został przyłapany podczas jednej z jego eskapad.

Zayn nie spodziewał się, że na jego widok Niall odejdzie szybkim krokiem bez słowa i zamknie się w swoim pokoju. Wyszedł z kuchni spoglądając niepewnie na mamę blondyna, która również wyglądała na zagubioną zachowaniem syna i ruszył w kierunku, z którego – jak mu się wydawało – dobiegł odgłos trzaśnięcia drzwiami.

Stanął przed tymi, za którymi usłyszał odgłosy kroków. Zapukał do nich, a po drugiej stronie natychmiast zaległa niczym nie zmącona cisza.

-Niall, chciałem tylko pogadać-powiedział Zayn, mając nadzieję na to, że Horan jednak postanowi wyjść ze swojego pokoju.-Daj mi kilka minut, potem sobie pójdę.-Odczekał dłuższą chwilę, a nie doczekawszy się żadnej reakcji ze strony młodszego chłopaka, zaczął mówić. Wiedział, że Niall i tak go usłyszy.-Nie wiem, jak to wytłumaczyć, ale martwiłem się o ciebie, Niall. Znalazłem cię w parku, całego przemokniętego i w dodatku zapłakanego. Wziąłem cię do siebie. Rano zniknąłeś bez słowa; nie wytłumaczyłeś mi tak naprawdę nic i dalej nie wiem, co jest nie tak. Proszę cię, porozmawiaj ze mną. Jeśli nie będziesz chciał utrzymywać żadnego kontaktu-w porządku. Zrozumiem. Wydaje mi się jednak, że należą mi się jakieś wyjaśnienia.

Niespodziewanie drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich Niall z wyraźnie malującym się bólem na twarzy i ze łzami w oczach. Widok ten był tak smutny, że Zayna aż ścisnęło coś w sercu. Możliwe, że nie powinien był tu przychodzić.

-I co ja ci mam powiedzieć, Zayn?-spytał Niall, nie oczekując żadnej odpowiedzi. Zayn stał przed nim z zatroskaną miną i cierpliwie czekał na dalsze wytłumaczenia.-Mam ci powiedzieć, że każdy kolejny dzień oznacza dla mnie nowe cierpienie? Że boję się iść korytarzem w szkole, bo wszyscy wytykają mnie palcami? Chcesz wiedzieć, że boję się wejść do autobusu, bo mam wrażenie, że wszyscy się ze mnie śmieją, chociaż tak naprawdę nie zwracają na mnie najmniejszej uwagi? A może, że nienawidzę tych wszystkich ludzi, których codziennie spotykam i chce mi się rzygać na ich widok? Może mam ci powiedzieć o tym?-tutaj Niall podwinął odrobinę za długie rękawy swojej bluzy i pokazał Zaynowi swoje nadgarstki, na których widać było wyraźnie odznaczające się czerwone bruzdy na bladej skórze chłopaka.-Że codziennie wymyślam miliony nowych sposobów jak stąd zniknąć i wreszcie przestać cierpieć?-Patrzyli sobie jeszcze przez chwilę w oczy. Niall ukazywał swoją coraz większą rozpacz, a Zayn zagubienie. Nie wiedział, co ma myśleć, albo co powiedzieć. To było dla niego o wiele za dużo. Chwilę później blondyn ponownie zatrzasnął drzwi swojego pokoju. Zayn wiedział, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli teraz odejdzie i da mu spokój. Chciał mu jakoś pomóc, ale nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Chyba po prostu odpuścić.

Przez kolejne tygodnie Zaynowi towarzyszyło uczucie zawodu, który sam sobie sprawił. Z jednej strony tak bardzo chciał dowiedzieć się prawdy o Niallu, a z drugiej.. nie wiedział, że będzie ona aż tak bolesna. Wiedział, że myślenie o tym nic nie pomoże, a może zaszkodzić chociażby jemu samemu. Co chwilę łapał się jednak na tym, że jego myśli krążyły wokół blondyna. Cały czas rozpamiętywał słowa, które padły z ust Nialla po tym, kiedy przyszedł do jego mieszkania. „Codziennie wymyślam miliony nowych sposobów jak stąd zniknąć i wreszcie przestać cierpieć”. Niczego nie bał się tak bardzo, jak tego, że kiedy pewnego dnia wyjdzie z domu, albo weźmie do ręki gazetę, zobaczy jego nekrolog.

-Panie Malik, czy ja panu przypadkiem nie przeszkadzam?-ze stanu głębokiego zamyślenia wyrwał go głos pana Smitha, nauczyciela zajmującego się rysunkami wykonanymi ołówkiem. Smith był przysadzistym mężczyzną około sześćdziesiątki. Miał krótkie, siwe włosy, a jego górną wargę zakrywał wąs, który w mniemaniu nauczyciela był jego największą dumą. W dodatku był to ulubiony nauczyciel Zayna; pomimo tego, że do najmilszych nie należał. Nauczył się od niego wiele. Dzięki niemu jego rysunki były na coraz lepszym poziomie. Według Malika to, że profesor był bardzo wymagający, tylko pomagało szkolić jego warsztat.

-Nie, profesorze, zamyśliłem się po prostu trochę.

-Właśnie widzę-na ustach Smitha zamajaczył cień uśmiechu.-Wracaj do pracy, Malik. Bardzo dobrze ci idzie, świetny rysunek.

Kiedy profesor odszedł skontrolować pozostałych studentów, Zayn potrząsnął głową, i spojrzał na swój szkic, na którego dokończenie miał jeszcze ponad godzinę. Z przerażeniem odkrył, że rysowana przez niego postać ma dokładne rysy twarzy i kształt oczu Nialla. Złudne były nadzieje, że pozbył się Horana ze swoich myśli. Wydawało mu się, że już nigdy nie uda mu się o nim zapomnieć. Nie miał pojęcia, że kolejne dni jeszcze bardziej utrudnią mu zadanie, które przed sobą postawił.

Po ciężkim dniu na uczelni w końcu odetchnął z ulgą, że może wrócić do domu. Mógłby przysiądz, że profesor od historii sztuki uwziął się na niego. Pomimo tego, że na zajęcia przychodził zawsze sumiennie przygotowany i tak był pierwszy na profesorskiej liście „zamęczyć na śmierć”. Nie miał pojęcia, czym sobie na to zasłużył. Profesor był największym powodem tak wielkiej nienawiści Malika do tego przedmiotu, chociaż nie jedynym. Zajęcia teoretyczne nie były wielką miłością Zayna.

Mozolnie wdrapał się po schodach na ostatnie piętro kamienicy, licząc stopnie dzielące go od jego mieszkania i wygodnego łóżka. Nie miał siły nawet podnieść głowy, dlatego idąc, cały czas wpatrywał się w swoje stopy. Uczynił to jednak, kiedy ponad sobą usłyszał ciche pochrapywanie.

Wracając do siebie, mógł spodziewać się odwiedzin dosłownie każdego ze szczególnym wskazaniem na jego matkę, która już kilka tygodni temu zapowiedziała kontrolę rodzicielską, której Zayn mógł spodziewać się w każdej chwili. Patricia lubiła robić swoim dzieciom niespodzianki. Na ostatnim stopniu schodów prowadzących do jego mieszkania zastał jednak kogoś, kogo kompletnie by się nie spodziewał. Już na pewno nie w tym życiu. Szczególnie po tym, z jakim skutkiem przebiegło ich poprzednie spotkanie.

Przy drzwiach oddzielających klatkę schodową od przytulnego azylu Zayna siedział Niall. Opierał głowę o ścianę i drzemał z otwartymi ustami. Przez zaskoczenie bruneta, przebiło się rozczulenie na widok obecnego stanu Nialla.

-Hej, Niall-Zayn podszedł do blondyna i potrząsnął go lekko za ramię.-Niall, wstawaj. Kark będzie cię bolał od takiego spania.-Niall w końcu otworzył oczy i zamrugał nimi kilkukrotnie.-Co ty tu robisz, Niall?-spytał Zayn, siadając obok chłopaka na schodach. Starał się nie pokazywać, jak bardzo cieszy się na widok blondyna, ale radosny uśmiech i tak wkradł się na jego usta, kiedy Niall na niego spojrzał. Zobaczył zakłopotanie i zagubienie w w jego niebieskich oczach. Blondyn próbował znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, które miałyby wytłumaczyć to wszystko, co siedziało już od dawna w jego głowie, a co tak bardzo chciało wydostać się na zewnątrz.

-Chciałem cię przeprosić-wymamrotał niepewnie.-Miałeś rację, nie powinienem był nic ci nie powiedzieć, nic nie wytłumaczyć. Wiesz.. mam na myśli to, że wyszedłem bez słowa, chociaż tak naprawdę powinienem chociaż podziękować za to, że wtedy przygarnąłeś mnie do siebie. Nie zachowałem się w porządku i nie wiem nawet, co mam ci teraz powiedzieć. Po prostu.. najlepiej chyba będzie, jeśli teraz sobie pójdę.-Wstał z zamiarem zniknięcia brunetowi z oczu, ale nim zdążył chociażby zrobić jeden krok, ten chwycił go za rękaw, zmuszając do zatrzymania się.

-Nigdzie nie idziesz, Niall. Skoro już przyszedłeś, to chociaż wypij ze mną herbatę.-Zayn uśmiechnął się pogodnie w stronę blondyna.-Wiesz.. ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że należy odpowiednio przyjąć swojego gościa.

Weszli do mieszkania i kilkanaście minut później siedzieli w salonie w milczeniu trwającym już od dobrych kilku minut, popijając herbatę i spoglądając na siebie znad parujących kubków.

-Nie chcę, żeby to zabrzmiało niegrzecznie, ale.. dlaczego przyszedłeś? Mam na myśli.. ostatnim razem zamknąłeś mi drzwi przed nosem. Myślałem, że nie chcesz mnie już więcej widzieć. Do tego.. powinienem cię opieprzyć, wiesz, Niall?-Zayn podniósł głos, a źrenice Horana rozszerzyły się, ukazując strach, który wzbudził w nim podniosły ton głosu Zayna.-Do jasnej cholery!-Wstał i zaczął maszerować po pokoju w tę i z powrotem, zaciskając włosy w swoich dłoniach.-Niall, przychodzisz tu od tak sobie i przepraszasz mnie zupełnie nie za to, za co powinieneś! Przez ostatnie dni wręcz odchodziłem od zmysłów, cały czas myśląc o tym, co powiedziałeś mi w swoim domu. Kiedy przygarnąłem cię wtedy, nie myślałem, że twoje problemy mogą być aż tak wielkie! Znam cię ledwie parę tygodni i nawet nie potrafię wytłumaczyć, dlaczego każdego pieprzonego dnia bałem się o kogoś, kogo praktycznie nie znam! Bałem się, że ten raz, kiedy zatrzasnąłeś mi drzwi przed nosem był ostatnim, kiedy widziałem cię żywego!-To, co, wymalowało się na twarzy Nialla po słowach Zayna nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie równało się z tym, co zrodziło się w jego wnętrzu. Przede wszystkim szok i niedowierzanie. Nigdy w życiu nikt nie powiedział mu czegoś takiego. Co dziwne - czuł, że to było szczere. Nikt nigdy, oprócz jego mamy, nie troszczył się o niego. Przez nikogo nie czuł się chociażby szanowany, nie mówiąc już o tym, żeby czuć się dla kogoś ważnym.

O tym wszystkim powiedział Zaynowi w ciągu kilku najbliższych tygodni. Powiedział mu o rzeczach, które przez bardzo długi czas dusiły się w nim, a które tak bardzo chciały ujrzeć światło dzienne. Między nimi zrodziła się prawdziwa, braterska miłość. Zayn darzył Nialla takim samym uczuciem, jakim darzył swoje siostry. Dbał o niego jak o młodszego brata, którego nigdy nie miał, a o którym zawsze marzył. Stał się częstym gościem w mieszkaniu Horana, którego mama traktowała Malika jak drugiego syna. W ogóle po tym, jak dowiedziała się, że to właśnie u niego spędził tamtą pamiętną noc. Cały czas bała się, że stało się coś złego, o czym syn nie chciał jej powiedzieć; prawda dodała jej otuchy.

Niall odzyskał radość życia, której nikt nie widział u niego już szmat czasu. Co najważniejsze-on sam nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy z jego nadgarstków zniknęły blade pręgi i przestały pojawiać się nowe. -Dzień dobry!-Zayn wszedł do mieszkania, w którym mieszkał Niall ze swoją mamą. Nawet posępni sąsiedzi przyzwyczaili się już do sylwetki Malika pojawiającego się często w kamienicy i przestali obrzucać go podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

-Dzień dobry, dzień dobry-przywitał go uśmiech Maury, która wyszła z kuchni, wycierając ręce ręcznikiem kuchennym.-Niall wyszedł po zakupy, ale powinien wrócić za parę minut. Wejdź do salonu i poczekaj.

Chwilę później stał samotnie w małym pokoju, z którego widok za oknami rozciągał się na posępne uliczki osiedla. Jedynym, co cieszyło oko w tym widoku, było późnowiosenne słońce, wznoszące się coraz wyżej ponad horyzontem.

Kiedy dołączyła do niego mama Nialla, stał właśnie z dłońmi schowanymi w kieszeni swoich dżinsów i wpatrywał się na zdjęcia stojące w ramkach na jednej z półek regału znajdującego się w pomieszczeniu.

-To tata Nialla-wyjaśniła kobieta, podając Zaynowi kubek z ciepłą herbatą, kiedy zorientowała się, któremu zdjęciu tak przygląda się chłopak.-Niall nienawidzi tych zdjęć. Wielokrotnie prosił mnie, żebym je schowała. Pomimo tego, że go rozumiem i wiem, co czuje, patrząc na swojego ojca-nie potrafię. Mam sentyment do tych fotografii. W końcu to ciągle mój mąż.-Na ustach Maury pojawił się smutny uśmiech, kiedy odwróciła głowę od zaintrygowanego spojrzenia Zayna. Chłopak nie przypominał sobie, żeby Niall kiedykolwiek wspominał o swoim tacie. Jeszcze dziwniej poczuł się, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że on sam nigdy nie pytał. Może dlatego, że przyzwyczaił się już, że na blondyna nie należy naciskać. Wiedział, że jeśli Niall będzie chciał mu o czymś powiedzieć, to na pewno to zrobi. Tym razem jednak nie powstrzymywał cisnącego mu się na usta pytania.

-Gdzie on teraz jest?

-W więzieniu.-Otworzył zdziwiony usta. Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał; pomimo tego, że mógł spodziewać się niezbyt wesołej odpowiedzi, kiedy wychwycił w głosie Maury posępną nutę. O to, co się stało, nie musiał już pytać.-Kiedy Niall miał dwanaście lat, zaczęło dziać się z nim coś dziwnego. Przestał się uśmiechać, prawie nic nie mówił. Zaniepokoiło mnie to trochę, tym bardziej, że wcześniej Niall był duszą towarzystwa. Zawsze kręciło się dookoła niego pełno kolegów. Często nie dało się go uciszyć, był tak strasznie głośny. Ile razy dostałam telefon ze szkoły-kobieta uśmiechnęła się zamyślona, chłonąc wzrokiem widok tak szczęśliwej niegdyś rodziny.-Dowiedziałam się, co się z nim działo, kiedy pewnego dnia wróciłam wcześniej z pracy. Bobby miał wtedy wolne, miał chociaż spróbować przygotować w miarę zjadliwy obiad, kiedy mnie nie będzie, a kiedy Niall będzie w szkole.

Nie domknął drzwi do pokoju. Usłyszałam dziwne dźwięki; nie miałam pojęcia, co ty było. Poszłam w tamtym kierunku i wtedy to zobaczyłam-Łzy, które już od dłuższej chwili zbierały się w kącikach oczu Maury, teraz tworzyły sobie ścieżkę wzdłuż jej policzków. Zayn nie był w stanie nawet się ruszyć, nie mówiąc już o tym, żeby coś powiedzieć. Puzzle w jego głowie pomału zaczęły układać się w spójną całość. Zaczęło do niego docierać, dlaczego wydawało mu się, że Niall sztywnieje za każdym razem, kiedy Zayn chociażby próbuje go dotknąć. To oznaczało, że wcale mu się to nie wydawało.

Wtedy dało się słyszeć odgłos otwieranych drzwi i chwilę później obok nich stanął Niall.

-Co się stało?-spytał, widząc, jak jego mama pośpiesznie ociera łzy rękawem swojej bluzki. Po sekundzie jego wzrok skierował się na zmieszanego Zayna i trzymane przez niego w ręku zdjęcie, które chwilę wcześniej zdjął z półki. Mierzyli się przez chwilę wzrokiem, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Zupełnie tak samo, jak tamtego dnia, kiedy Zayn po raz pierwszy przyszedł do mieszkania blondyna.

-Chyba musimy porozmawiać, Niall.

Ta rozmowa zdecydowanie nie należała do łatwych. Z jednej strony Zayn chciał wiedzieć jak najwięcej, a z drugiej nie chciał zmuszać swojego przyjaciela do wywlekania na wierzch nieprzyjemnych wspomnień. Niall zrozumiał. „Kiedyś i tak musiałbym się z tym zmierzyć” powiedział. „Jeśli nie dzisiaj, to kiedyś na pewno”. Gdyby nie chodziło o Zayna, blondyn z pewnością wybrałby „kiedyś”.

*

-Do cholery jasnej, odbierz!-Zayn już prawie godzinę chodził po swoim mieszkaniu w tę i z powrotem, co chwilę na nowo wybierając numer Nialla w swojej komórce, a jego irytacja i zdenerwowanie rosły z każdym kolejnym nieodebranym połączeniem. W końcu schował telefon do tylnej kieszeni swoich dżinsów, w korytarzu wziął klucze leżące na komodzie i wyszedł na klatkę schodową, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Zbiegł prędko po schodach i szybkim marszem podążył do bloku, w którym mieszkał Niall. Znał tą drogę na pamięć, mógłby ją przejść nawet z zamkniętymi oczami.

Raz po raz próbując dodzwonić się do blondyna, próbował przekonać sam siebie, że po prostu panikuje, a Niall akurat ma jakieś ważne zajęcie i nie może odebrać. Miał jednak przeczucie, że coś innego przeszkadza mu w porozumieniu się z chłopakiem. Nie było to uczucie dobre; wręcz zżerało go od środka, przeszkadzając się uspokoić.

Wpadł do budynku i przeskakując po trzy stopnie naraz, wbiegł na właściwe piętro. Nie kłopotał się pukaniem do drzwi. Zawsze był tam mile widziany i nie musiał obawiać się, że zostanie wyproszony.

Serce Zayna waliło jak szalone, kiedy wszedł do środka. W mieszkaniu panowała absolutna cisza, jakby żywej duszy w nim nie było. Marszcząc czoło przeszedł do kuchni. Jego oczom ukazała się mama Nialla, siedząca przy stole. Kobieta chowała twarz w dłoniach i trzęsła się od spazmatycznego szlochu. Podniosła głowę, gdy usłyszała skrzypnięcie podłogi, spowodowane krokami Malika. Jej oczy były czerwone i napuchnięte od płaczu. Nie mówiła nic, a z jej oczu wciąż spływały nowe łzy. Nie musiała się odzywać. Po chwili do Zayna dotarło. Wiedział, że jego świat już się skończył.

Pięć minut później klęczał na mokrej trawie w parku. Obok niego stała ławka. Ławka, na której po raz pierwszy zobaczył Nialla.

Nie przejmując się przechodzącymi obok niego ludźmi wrzeszczał z rozpaczy, nie wierząc, że jego już nie ma. Zostawił go samego. Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Dlaczego?

Zayn uratował Nialla. Uratował powoli gasnącą w nim nadzieję, której płomyk i tak w końcu zgasł. A on sam? Jego już nie miał kto uratować.


End file.
